Identification and analysis of chemical and molecular species within an environment is well established. Typically, electronic systems rely upon alterations in current, voltage, or charge to indirectly qualify and quantify chemical analytes. Bioassays detect analytes indirectly by measuring various molecular interactions. Some bioassays measure analytes by activating a label that is covalently attached to a binding partner, upon analyte binding to a bait molecule. Other bioassays measure analyte binding to an immobilized bait molecule to a solid substrate and measuring changes in charge, refractive index, or mass change at an interface between the solid substrate and liquid sample. Demand for a low-cost and field-use friendly method of low concentration analytes has resulted in ongoing efforts to improve the functionality and practicality of chemical and molecular detecting devices.